


Ну допустим начало

by I_am_Horomi_from_Russia



Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [1]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia/pseuds/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia
Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818493





	Ну допустим начало

**Итачи_Учиха создал беседу "клан долбоёбов"**

**Итачи_Учиха покинул беседу**

**ДонДжо:** лол

 **Владимир123:** лол

 **ФилиппКа:** лол

 **Др_story:** лол

 **DonaldT:** lol

 **Нэвэльный:** лол

 **Гитлер:** капут

 **Владимир_:** отель? Триваго.

**Владимир изменил название беседы на "русские вперед"**

**Итачи_Учиха вернулся в беседу**

**Гитлер:** ну че, пацаны, зАжЖёМ?)

 **ДонДжо:** почему здесь два владимира

 **Владимир123:** хз лол

 **Владимир_:** меняй

 **В** **ладимир123:** ты это мне?

 **Владимир_:** да. Сколько у тебя президентских сроков было?

 **Владимир 123:** 1

 **В** **ладимир_:** а у меня 4

 **ДонДжо:** я знал одного пацана с биполяркой

 **ДонДжо:** вроде норм человек но какой-то зацикленый

 **ДонДжо:** я это к тому, что все это выглядит так будто один человек болтает сам с собой

 **Владимир123:** аргумент

**Владимир123 поменял ник на "Зеленский"**

**Владимир_ поменял ник на "плати_налоги"**

**ДонДжо:** да, так лучше

 **Итачи_Учиха:** Джорно, ты любишь котлеты?

 **ДонДжо:** ....

 **Итачи_Учиха:** У тебя ведь та же мечта, что и у отца, верно?

 **Итачи_Учиха:** Тогда запомни.

 **Итачи_Учиха:** Хокаге не становятся для того, чтобы быть признанным всеми.

 **Итачи_Учиха:** А именно тот, кто был признан всеми, становится Хокаге!

 **Итачи_Учиха:** Не забывай о своих друзьях!

 **Др_story:** @ДонДжо, следующее, что ты скажешь это "У меня, Джорно Джованны, есть мечта"

 **ДонДжо:** У меня, Джорно Джованны, есть мечта

 **ДонДжо:** Вообще-то это не твоя реплика

 **Др_story:** но это уже совсем другая история))

 **Гитлер:** запахло жареным🔥🔥

 **Зеленский:** вийди звідси, розбійник

 **DonaldT:** zavalite ebalniki, dolboyobi

 **Плати_налоги:** так блэт

 **Плати_налоги:** я ща на вас печенегов спущу

 **Зеленский:** и половцев?

 **Нэвэльный:** а откуда деньги, Владимир Владимирович?

**Плати_налоги покинул беседу**

**DonaldT:** bruh

 **ДонДжо:** у меня так друг умер

 **Др_story:** но это уже совсем другая история

 **ФилиппКа:** как говорится "если хочешь идти - иди"

 **DonaldT:** a esli hochesh zabit?

 **ФилиппКа:** забудь

 **Зеленский:** раз уж речь зашла о философских вопросах

 **Зеленский:** хто я

 **Нэвэльный:** президент Украины

 **ФилиппКа:** успішний адвокат

 **ДонДжо:** звичайна домогосподарка

 **DonaldT:** student philosoph z Mogilyanki

 **Др_story:** агроном з Черкащини

 **Гитлер:** это какая-то СНГ шутка для которой я слишком немец?

 **ДонДжо:** еще одно слово и я отправлю тебя в цикл

 **Гитлер:** одно слово

**ДонДжо добавил GoldExpReq в беседу**

**Др_story:** to be continued


End file.
